


Unchained Hearts

by Diana Williams (dkwilliams)



Series: Chains Universe [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/Diana%20Williams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a placeholder for the short story set between "Forging the Chains" and "Chains of Desire".  It is the honeymoon story for Sean and Mason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unchained Hearts

To be replaced with the actual story


End file.
